


Dirty touch~

by Howlingkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Deepthroating, Hardcore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingkawa/pseuds/Howlingkawa
Summary: Iwaizumi bottoms...just this once
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 114





	Dirty touch~

**Author's Note:**

> fr. I have no idea why I did this but I had this in my notes so enjoy

“. . . Iwa-chan “

The sound if groaning and panting filled the walls, soft little ‘slurps’ and quiet slurs. The brunette had his head pressed back against the headboard as the Ace took advantage of his length, cursing out his words as he moaned. Iwa was sliding his tongue up and down, kissing along the sides as he worked his mouth. Oikawa could feel his body trembling as the other drove him mad, he moved his body up attempting to push himself more into the Aces’ mouth, hearing a small whimper from him once he did.

The brunettes expression soon changed, he had an idea for his dear partner. As Iwa bobbed his head, Oikawa let him do his thing for a couple more minutes, letting out hitched moans as the dark haired male sucked his length.

Hajime couldn’t resist anymore, he’d been so worked up he started to grind himself against the bed, whimpering as he moved the captain’s length in his mouth, sliding his tongue from the bottom to the top. He couldn’t wait any longer so he used one of his free hands and slid it down his own body, undoing his belt slowly before taking out his, hard, length. Iwa stroked himself slowly, sliding his hands down himself as he bopped his head after into Tooru.

“Oh~ look here..you’re touching yourself..you’re such a slut my dear Iwa-chan.” The brunette smirked at his words, one of his own hands sliding down to grope Iwaizumis nipples roughly, fiddling around as the boy muffled another moan against his length. Iwaizumi kept stroking himself before feeling another one of Oikawas hands push him down further.

Another gagging sound soon after before the brunette cussed and played with his partner more, Iwa went faster...his hands syncing with his mouth speed before feeling himself release into the sheets and on his hand.

“Oh you’ve done? now let me finish~” with that, Oikawa thrusted himself more into Iwaizumis mouth, the darker haired male began to tear up from pleasure, shaking and trembling as he let off moans which matched Oikawas own.

soon after, the brunette had came; the white substance filling the back of Hajimes throat, a warm and almost disgusting sensation as he pulled out from his mouth.

“Show me it then you can swallow” the brunette smirked, gazing at his boyfriend before the darker haired one opened his mouth, cum dripping down from the side of his mouth like drool before he gulped it down with a light shiver.

“Now let me have the rest of you~”


End file.
